Simspedia:Fanon Miesiąca/Przyjęte
=Rok 2019= Keeping Up with the Lotharios * Well, nie wiem czy to jest aż tak super fanon, ale uważam, że spełnia jakąś formę w jakiej kategorii go usytuowałem (rozrywka), i jeśli kogokolwiek w jakiś sposób on rozśmieszył, sprawił, że trochę chociaż się nie nudził albo właśnie pozwolił na odmóżdżenie po ciężkim dniu to jestem szczęśliwy i dumny, nawet bez tej nagrody. Love U All <3 Mikaecy(nie wiem, nie umiem zrobić podpisu, nawet tymi kreskami) 20px|left Za: # Disregarded (dyskusja) 17:14, sty 26, 2019 (UTC) Yas, you go sis. Seria roku # 19:34, sty 26, 2019 (UTC) # Jaceu Cośtamcoś 15:10, lut 9, 2019 (UTC) # 15:26, lut 9, 2019 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: McBortimer's * Jeden z bardziej rozbudowanych fanonów tego roku, chyba (nie chcę wyglądać na samoluba). (Disregarded (dyskusja) 12:49, gru 25, 2018 (UTC)). 20px|left Za: # 12:51, gru 25, 2018 (UTC) # 13:01, gru 25, 2018 (UTC) # Jaceu Cośtamcoś 06:04, gru 26, 2018 (UTC) # Mikaecy 23:06, sty 01, 2019 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: =Rok 2013= Historia Upadłych Drzew * Na razie tylko pierwszy rozdział, ale... Uprzedzam - nie planuję zdjęć, może poza tytułowym, które kiedyś zrobię (z naciskiem na kiedyś). Starałam się, uważam, że to "powiew nowości" na Simspedii. Poza tym w jakości, treści i formie historia wygląda OK. I myślę, że temat też ciekawy :) Ps. Proszę o argumentowanie głosów przeciwnych, żebym wiedziała, co muszę poprawić ;) 20px|left Za: # # 17:47, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) # # # Lillyluvsims I love it! 18:38, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) #Wampir555 the dark side 18:50, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) #--Dzena (dyskusja) 17:38, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # [[User:Ciastkoo|'C'''iastk]]oo 18:59, paź 25, 2013 (UTC) Po pierwsze, to jest tak krótkie, że aż głowa boli. Zaledwie jeden rozdział i już głosowanie - to chyba przesada. Po drugie, błędy na tle poprawności językowej i technicznej "dzieła". Ubogi język. W zapisie dialogów nie używa się myślników, lecz pauzy (tutaj jest miszmasz tego i tego). W niektórych miejscach słowo powinno być zapisane wielką literą, lecz jest zapisane małą (przykład: ''Nie drażnij matki! - ojciec wychylił się zza jakiegoś regału.). W ogóle jest kilka błędów stylistyczno-składniowych (przykład: Miała już czternaście lat – czas dopisać ten wyraz do listy znienawidzonych słów.) - "Miała już czternaście lat" jest zdaniem, z tego co mi wiadomo... Jeszcze coś innego: '' NIE...E!!!!!! - zawyła.'' Poważnie? Więcej niż trzy wykrzykniki i kilkanaście razy ta sama litera? Radzę zaznajomić się pierwej z regułami pisowni opowiadań i w ogóle języka polskiego jako podstawy (o fabule mówić nie będę, gdyż jest sprawą indywidualną i po rozdziale jednym nie jestem w stanie jej ocenić), pozdrawiam. 20px|left Dyskusja: Katie Whitlock Fanon bardzo szczegółowo rozwinięty. Myślę, że się nadaje. Wampir555 the dark side 18:56, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: #Wampir555 the dark side 18:56, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) # Jasne, czemu nie? # # 21:18, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) #--Dzena (dyskusja) 17:37, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: #... 20px|left Dyskusja: Lady Ravendancer Ćwir * Według mnie, jest to bardzo ciekawy i dobrze rozwinięty fanon. 11:06, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 11:06, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) # 11:10, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) Co za edytorka, swoje zgłosiła i sekcji 'Przeciw' nie dała :P. A tak na serio, to fanon nie jest zły, może być na początek. # Wampir555 catch me if you can. ♥ 11:41, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) dobry fanon, bardzo rozwinięty. # 12:05, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) #GoodTime 12:11, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) dobry fanon, (edit: zdjęcie ładne :D ) # 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * ... Rodzina Everglow * Dobry fanon. Opowiada szczegółowo historię tej rodziny. Wampir555 catch me if you can. ♥ 11:06, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: #Wampir555 catch me if you can. ♥ 11:06, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) # 11:43, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) # # GoodTime 12:10, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) Może być.. w miarę opisany fanon.... powodzenia ;D # 17:42, wrz 9, 2013 (UTC) # Michal010204 (dyskusja) 18:30, wrz 10, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... Albina von Roth (Meldujcie się hrabiowie!) 11:43, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) Jestem wściekła za to nazwisko na R. To nie jest argument. 11:58, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Dyskusja: *Albino, czyżby Ci chodziło o czarownicę Herien von''' Roth'? ;) A tak w ogóle to fajny powód. Wampir555 catch me if you can. ♥ 11:50, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) Rodzina Grey * Ciekawy fanon. Bardzo interesująco opowiada o tej rodzinie. Lemon11Mi mesa 15:14, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left '''Za:' # Lemon11Mi mesa 15:14, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * 8:50, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Ten fanon łudząco przypomina mi historię mojej simki Kamili. Na razie wstrzymam się od głosu. (Co nie znaczy że na pewno zagłosuje). * Jeśli tak, to sorry. Ale tego fanonu ó Kamili na oczy nie widziałem. Lemon11Mi mesa 12:46, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) =Rok 2012= Wschodnie Wybrzeże * Otoczenie dobrze i wystarczająco opisane, a także z odpowiednią ilością grafik, które umożliwiają dobre przejrzenie okolicy. Wydaje mi się, że zasługuje :) 20:31, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # GoodTime (Poggadaj ze mną) 20:45, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) # 20:48, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) # 12:19, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) Najlepsze fanonowe otoczenie ;) # KorneliaSmith 16:03, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) # 12:37, lis 29, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Puszek Bird 50pxMoim zdaniem to bardzo dobry fanon. Jedyny w takim stopniu opisuje zwierzaka. 19:59, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 19:59, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) # 20:01, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) # 10:48, lis 29, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # 20px|left Dyskusja: Luna Czarno-Widz *Ma długą historię... zdjęcia... coś jeszcze powiedzieć? 20px Za: # 20:03, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) # 14:25, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) # 10:47, lis 29, 2012 (UTC) # 20px|left Dyskusja: * Opis obrazków zrobić z wielkiej litery, działy "Ubrania Smutnej Luny" i "Ubrania Wesołej Luny" włożyć do dużego działu "Grafika", natomiast działy od "Szczęśliwe małżeństwo w Sunset Valley" do "Wizerunek w Riverview" do dużego działu "Opis". To wszystko, co artykułowi potrzeba :) 19:53, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) * Oddzielne działy to urok tego fanonu :D Ja tam wolę jak jest, więc trudno, może i nie będzie Fanonem Miesiąca. 20:59, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) * Popieram Ciastkoo, ale ogólnie głosuję na tak. 20:03, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) * A teraz lepiej? 15:16, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) * Mhm. :) 14:25, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) Heather Gray left|50px Simka stworzona prze ze mnie. Pożyła niestety tylko 4 simowe godziny, ponieważ EA ją zabiło. Amen. † XDD 11:53, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) Za: # 11:58, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) # 14:21, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) # KorneliaSmithWrite to me 12:40, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) # 22:39, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) # 13:58, wrz 17, 2012 (UTC) Fajne Dyskusja * 1. Nie za mało mamy fanonów, by już teraz wybierać spośród nich? 2. Simka ładna, ale artykuł wygląda jak katalog kolekcji ubrań H&M, a nie artykuł o Simie, szkoda. :( Nic w tym dziwnego, skoro Simka żyła tylko 4 godziny... 13:28, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) * No cóż, możemy już chyba wybierać. Po prostu się niecierpliwiłam strasznie i musiałam ją zgłosić. ;d Dziękuję, :) Wiem, że artykuł o niej jest beznadziejny, bo żyła tylko 4 simowe godziny i nie ma co do niej napisać, dlatego nie zdziwię się, jeżeli moja Simka przegra, jedyne co ma to wygląd, xdd Ale to to tylko mają wszystkie moje Simki. ;p Jest to też moja pierwsza Simka na fanonie i dlatego się nie dziw, że beznadziejny artykuł o niej. :D 14:56, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) Kategoria:Simspedia